1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to a method and an apparatus for removing granular material and debris from a basin of a body of water. More specifically, this invention relates to an apparatus and a method for removing sand and debris from navigable channels, water retention ponds and other bodies of water.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
The present invention is applicable to navigable channels, lakes, water retention ponds and other bodies of water which, over time, tend to accumulate a buildup of sand or other material, and which therefore require periodic dredging.
Under current methods, dredging is accomplished by pumping a slurry of the sand and other debris along with some water to another location, known as a "spoil bank". As the slurry slows at the spoil bank, the sand and other debris settle out, and the bank is formed. Such a procedure requires a relatively large area which is nearby and available for use as a spoil bank.
One of the problems with this method is that governmental authorities require that a permit be obtained before depositing material in such a spoil bank. Because of environmental concerns, these permits can be difficult to obtain. Indeed, it is sometimes possible to obtain a permit to dredge but be unable to obtain a permit to deposit the dredged material in a spoil bank.
Another difficulty with the current dredging procedure is the frequent absence of a location to allow the dredged material to settle. Water retention ponds and navigable channels are often located in densely populated areas. Such areas may offer no vacant land or aquatic areas to dump the spoil.
The present invention overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art by the provision of a mobile reservoir into which the dredged material is deposited, and a separation means for separating the sand and debris from the water. The device incorporates a pump disposed within the basin from which the granular material and debris is to be removed. The pump pumps the granular material, debris and a portion of the water such that an aqueous slurry is formed and flows from the basin to the mobile reservoir. When the slurry of granular material and debris enters the reservoir, the granular material and debris settle to the bottom of the reservoir. The settled granular material and debris is conveyed by the separation means for separating the granular material from the water. The device also incorporates means for transporting the water from the mobile reservoir back to the basin, and means for collecting the separated granular material and debris from the separation means, and removing the separated granular material and debris from the site.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and a method to remove granular material and debris from an aqueous slurry without the need for a settling area or "spoil bank".
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and a method to remove granular material and debris utilizing a mobile reservoir means and separation means.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and a method which may be completely self contained, mobile and which enables an operating crew to remove the granular material and debris from the basin quickly and efficiently, without the need for time-consuming set-up.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed as being merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the invention. Accordingly other objects in a full under standing of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention, the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.